


Stand by me

by raxilia_running



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Missing Scene, Past, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-22
Updated: 2010-10-22
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Capitava che a volte il vecchio Zhu permettesse ai due bambini di assistere alla preparazione del pranzo per la mensa, costringendoli a improvvisarsi suoi assistenti, e non era certo la prima volta che Kanda vedeva passare su quel bancone animali strani ma finché aveva l’assicurazione che il cuoco non li infilasse anche nel suo piatto di soba, poteva francamente farci quello che voleva.In un giorno perfettamente uguale a tutti gli altri, Alma e Kanda imbastiscono una complessa discussione a proposito del pranzo da servire alla mensa del Quartier Generale.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sì, il meme, sempre lui! XD *ormai sta diventando una tiritera vecchia e stantia* **Nyah** è una persona katifaH che con molta cattivera (scherzo! XD però tanto senso dell'angst ce l'ha ùwù9) mi ha chiesto una YuAlma, come se gli spoiler non ci avessero dilaniato il cuore più che a sufficienza. E così, niente, non potevo scrivere qualcosa di angst, la Hoshino me li ha già torturati abbastanza quei due poverini! çAç Ho deciso così di scrivere questa poco più che flash a proposito di un momento indefinito durante il loro periodo di amicizia, quando erano amici, prima del famoso e orribile "incidente". Ho supposto che il vecchio Zhu li facesse entrare in cucina, dato che negli spoiler Alma sembrava essere in ottimi rapporti coi cuochi e per quanto riguarda gli strani animali... Beh, dopo il pesce con la testa di cavallo, tutto può succedere! °A° Il titolo della one-shot e anche il sottotitolo sono presi da una canzone degli Oasis, "Stand by me", appunto. Buona lettura!

«Allora, cosa pensate che sia?».

Il vecchio Zhu, il cappello bianco da cuoco calato quasi fino a coprirgli completamente gli occhi, indicò lo strano animale che ancora si dibatteva, legato strettamente perché non saltasse giù dal tavolo da lavoro lasciandoli senza un pranzo.

Di fronte agli occhi spalancati per la sorpresa dei due bambini, sollevò la bestiola, additando le sue zampe con il coltellone affilato che stringeva in una mano.

«Una rana con le zampe di gallina! Strana, vero? Ma ha tutta l’aria di poter diventare un piattino commestibile. Magari quelle coscette sanno anche di pollo!».

Il piccolo Alma congiunse le manine, fissando quella sottospecie di anfibio con sguardo entusiastico. Yuu, al suo fianco, sembrava molto meno eccitato all’idea di mettere in bocca qualcosa dall’aspetto tanto orrendo.

Capitava che a volte il vecchio Zhu permettesse ai due bambini di assistere alla preparazione del pranzo per la mensa, costringendoli a improvvisarsi suoi assistenti, e non era certo la prima volta che Kanda vedeva passare su quel bancone animali strani ma finché aveva l’assicurazione che il cuoco non li infilasse anche nel suo piatto di soba, poteva francamente farci quello che voleva.

Quella bestia, però, era troppo persino per lui.

«Sarà una gallina-rana! O una rana-gallina!» strepitò contento Alma, sollevando le braccia al cielo.

Zhu posò il coltello, apprestandosi a tirare il collo a quell’ibrido come se si fosse trattato di una gallina in tutto e per tutto. Sapeva che nessuno dei due bambini sarebbe rimasto particolarmente impressionato da una simile operazione. Sopportavano e vivevano situazioni ben peggiori della semplice uccisione di un animale per il pranzo, dopotutto…

«O forse è una _gallarana_!» insistette Alma, scavando nella sua mente alla ricerca di un termine adatto per definire la mostruosa meraviglia che aveva davanti agli occhi.

Lo sguardo di Yuu, a dir poco truce al di sotto delle sopracciglia accigliate, si spostò alternativamente dall’amico che si agitava al suo fianco con aria festante al mostriciattolo che ancora si dibatteva sul tavolo.

«È la cosa più brutta che abbia mai visto!» borbottò con voce intrisa di sospetto.

Il giovane Karma, troppo occupato a inventare nuovi nomi, si lasciò sfuggire quella valutazione tanto sprezzante.

«O forse è una _rallina_! Sì, forse _rallina_ è più bello di _gallarana_!».

«È brutta, ma brutta, brutta, brutta, brutta!» sputò fuori Kanda, con tono profondamente sdegnato e le manine chiuse a pugno abbandonate lungo i fianchi. Sembrava il ritratto dell’indignazione con quell’aria così assurdamente seriosa che Alma, voltatosi nella sua direzione, dovette coprirsi la bocca con le dita e reprimere una fragorosa risata, ben sapendo quanto permaloso fosse l’amico.

«L’aspetto sarà brutto ma il sapore dev’essere buono! Dai, Yuu, non sei curioso di sapere com’è una coscia di _rallina_?!» lo incitò il bambino, afferrandolo per un braccio e cercando di trasmettergli un po’ del suo entusiasmo.

Invano.

Kanda si rabbuiò ancora di più, le sopracciglia così aggrottate da seppellire quasi gli occhi all’interno della faccia.

«No! Non sono curioso. Per niente. Io voglio la mia soba, non la mangio quella schifezza!».

«Eddai, Yuu! Ma non ti stanchi mai di mangiare sempre le stesse cose?!».

«No, io no!».

Nonostante l’espressione truce, il piccolo Kanda era in realtà molto meno duro col suo amico di quanto non sembrasse all’apparenza. Da quando avevano trovato un punto d’incontro, dopo essersele suonate di santa ragione fino a rimanere a terra letteralmente a pezzi, Yuu Kanda dimostrava per Alma Karma e per nessun altro una sottile propensione che lo rendeva meno arcigno e meno sospettoso verso il mondo che lo circondava. L’entusiasmo contagioso del bambino, che pure tanto lo aveva irritato, si trasmetteva in maniera automatica e irreversibile anche a lui, riscaldandolo col suo tepore come potrebbe fare il falò di un caminetto con un assiderato e sciogliendo, anche soltanto un millimetro alla volta, quella crosta dura e spessa di ghiaccio con cui, più o meno volontariamente, si era ricoperto il cuore.

Certo, di lì ad accettare di mangiare uno schifo del genere, ce ne passava!

«Vedi che se ci metti la maionese secondo me è ancora più commestibile! La maionese rende tutto perfetto!».

Quelle parole suonarono come un insulto al gusto prettamente orientale del bambino, che incrociò le braccia sul petto, sporgendo il muso con fare esageratamente imbronciato prima di replicare: «Mai! O salsa di soia o morte!».

«Ma Yuu! Se non provi non saprai mai! Ti resterà per sempre, sempre, sempre la curiosità!» saltellò insistentemente Alma, aggrappandosi alla sua spalla.

«Chi ti ha detto che io abbia una curiosità del genere?!» lo incalzò testardamente Kanda, puntando la fronte contro la sua.

«Dai, dai, dai! Lo so che sei curioso!» lo ignorò il piccolo Karma, strusciando il naso contro il suo.

«No! Mai!» insistette Yuu, mentre la sua espressione truce cedeva. Di un impercettibile millimetro, ma cedeva.

Il vecchio Zhu continuava la sua opera di preparazione del pranzo, sviscerando accuratamente lo strano ibrido, mentre gli altri cuochi osservavano divertiti l’animata discussione fra i due bambini che sembrava rendere infinitamente meno greve l’atmosfera che aleggiava fra quelle mura scure e spesse.

L’amicizia fra Alma Karma e Yuu Kanda, ormai nota a qualunque membro del Quartier Generale, durava ormai da centonovantuno giorni.


End file.
